


Tonight and since that summer

by inspectorwired



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kissing, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorwired/pseuds/inspectorwired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can be heard in the middle of the night except cicadas and swaying of the leaves, as well as suppressed giggles and whispers towards the liquid ink sky "Shush, they'll hear us", coming from either of the two.</p>
<p>Dipper tries not to chuckle, keeping his mouth shut with his free hand, the other one helping him up the stairs and on the roof. No matter how many nights they do this, he'll never stop getting the kind of rush he did while running around, fighting monsters and solving mysteries as a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and since that summer

Considering everything that happened, which was nothing that he hoped for of course, and even more that didn't; all the laughs and late-night talks, diary entries, midnights during which books seemed more interesting than actually trying to sleep, even if he would sometimes dream of her when not about coding and the paranormal; after everything ordinary, that made him smile even though, Dipper still could say that he is happy.

Tonight, though, he doesn't really bother thinking about what-ifs and could-have-beens. He's not a child anymore; doesn't feel anything of that sort now, honestly. And even if he did, all the times they had were more than enough to make him content even without her loving him, at least like that, the way he did.

Nothing can be heard in the middle of the night except cicadas and swaying of the leaves, as well as suppressed giggles and whispers towards the liquid ink sky "Shush, they'll hear us", coming from either of the two.

Dipper keeps his mouth shut with his free hand, the other one helping him up. No matter how many nights they do this, he'll never stop getting the kind of rush he did while running around, fighting monsters and solving mysteries as a kid.

Dusty, orange bricks on the rooftop are cold to the touch, like the beer cans that they brought up with them when they climbed.

"Seriously though, you still really think they're all that light sleepers?", Wendy cocks her head to the side, hair falling over her shoulders and her freckled face. Something in her eyes looks like it's on fire, reflected by the moon. "Don't worry so much dude, you're such a kid."

"Wait now, who's the kid again?"

"Well i don't know, seems like the only one I see around here is sitting on the roof, I can't find many others that - Hey, don't ya dare spill that beer all over me I'm serious Dipper"

She laughs as he puts his can aside to start tickling her; he doesn't stop until they hear a clanking sound as his half finished can, knocked out by someone's leg, rolls away and tumbles down the side of the roof.  
They watch silently as it spills on the ground.

"...Well fuck.", Dipper says, his voice disappearing into Wendy's "No, it died.", with a dead serious face.

Something about the comment, combined with her facial expression, gives him an urge start laughing out loud and never stop until morning. He's not sure, maybe it's the drink... But then he haven't had much at all; the remainder of his first can lies there sadly on the ground. Maybe it's the effect that she has on people - on him, more specifically, if no one else.

He remembers how he couldn't even dream of being in a situation like this when he was younger. Back then he could hardly manage choking out one sentence without his voice breaking and his knees starting to shake; always with her around, he was blushing like a stupid teenager in love.

He is a teenager now, though, and over the summers they kept going back into this town Wendy has become something like his best friend.

"Hey, why do we keep doing this?", he says with a smile, asking no one in particular.

"What, sneaking out here at night? 'Cause it's fun, yo."

"Well, who needs sleep anyway."

"Damn right." she lifts her beer can, the alive one, "Let's toast in that name."

"Oh fuck you.", Dipper laughs as she seems to be talking to a can down below them, just to annoy him.

"Hey cool, I'm joking ya know, little one."

"Still taller than you."

"By half an inch, doesn't count!"

"Still taller than you!", he teases, laughing, trying to straighten up sitting to appear bigger.

"Shh, they'll wake up.", she leans in, silencing him.

If she was just a bit closer, their noses would touch.

"However it was you that said that wouldn't, the amazon prophet woman that you are.", he replies back just to see her snorting, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up."

She leans even closer, looking at him with an intensity of a feeling he can't exactly put his finger on. Her lazy smile is still there, but it's like she's forgotten about it by now; like she looks at him for the first time in forever, since the first summer he loved a girl behind the counter in his grand uncle's store.

If he closed his eyes, he could feel her breath on his face. Seriously, he always had a problem with sensory overload anyway, especially looking at her like this; she is far too beautiful for him to concentrate on each one of the five senses he had. And he thought he'd gotten over the stupid childish crush. He though that he did...

"Hey..."

Her fingertips are cold, but he doesn't mind.

He tries to reply, but their eyes are locked together and everything that goes through his mind is tiny specs of dust and leaves and fire prickling in her eyes, warm breath and cold fingers and the smell of her perfume and forest and beer, and that "We shouldn't kiss" stuck in a loop in his head, repeating but slowly melting into "Well fuck it, why not", completely turning into latter the moment they do anyway.

He can't hear, see or smell, not with her being so close; the only thing that stays in his mind is the warm summer night, the second can of beer joining the other down in the real world with a clank, her fingertips resting on his arm, the smile he feels pressing against his lips and the dark night sky with stars far up above, shining down on the beautiful girl he holds around the waist.

Maybe you could see the Big Dipper from down here, he thinks at some point.

Ha ha.


End file.
